House Peregrine
Among the many Knight Worlds in the Imperium, House Peregrine is one with a long and bloody history. Reigning over a vast amount of worlds, many of its Knights are constantly engaged in the defense of them against Xenos and Chaos. Using Shock & Awe tactics that combine battering artillery fire and the pilots' high affinity for melee, Courts of House Peregrine overwhelm their enemies in swift and brutal assaults. Despite their long and esteemed history, the Peregrine sons and daughters are known for their nonchalant attitude towards equals, subjects and superiors alike. However, dark rumors about strange rituals conducted in the nights before battle persist to haunt the House and many commanders call for their aid with an uneasy feeling. House History The Dark Age of Technology During the Dark Age of Technology, when mankind travelled the stars in search for new planets to call their home, they would do so with massive ships carrying thousands or millions of passengers. Once these ships landed on a suitable planet, the colonists stripped them of their raw materials and erected first bases, from which they slowly conquered their new homes. Aided and protected by tall war machines, these became known as Knights for their role as guardians from enemies and dangerous wildlife. Among these brave settlers were those settling in the Dinadan Cluster, a cluster of systems on the upper, southern galactic layer of the Cinnabar Sector. This region of space is located in dense, ever-shifting nebulae, hiding the many worlds within. Among the many planets hidden in these gigantic clouds of space-dust lied a planet named Sicarra upon discovery, a fertile but dry world close to the center of the Cluster. It was the first to be settled, conquered by the mighty colony ship Peregrine's crew and passengers, which immediately began to erect a fortress against the planet's harsh weather and predatory wildlife. This first base of operations eventually developed into a city which would bear the name Glastermouth and become Sicarra's capital. To conquer their new homes and protect them from Xenos and predators, the colonists had brought gigantic suits of armor with them, constructs towering dozens of feet over regular humans and carrying weapons able to cause mass-scale destruction. Aiding in the conquest of their home worlds, those piloting these suits soon became known as Knights, dubbed so after legendary noble warriors from ancient terran history. Similar to thousands of other worlds, the Knights of Sicarra protected the planet from Xenos and aided its citizens in bridging the vast deserts of their home world. Before long, the growth Sicarra experienced allowed the population to reach out to the stars once more, crafting space ships of their own which they used to conquer first their neighboring planets and then the systems beyond. The Age of Strife Mankinds prosperity would not last forever, though. With the emergence of human Psykers all over the galaxy, massive warp storms erupting and swallowing whole systems and the uprising of the once loyal Men of Iron some time between M23 and M25, human worlds were plunged into chaos. Daemonic possession and civil wars shattered many human worlds and violent warp storms made interstellar travel nearly impossible. The planets of the Dinadan Cluster were not spared from this fate, their bonds severed by unrest and the fluctuating warp. Left to their own devices, many fell to Orks, Daemons or could not sustain themselves. However, some survived, protected by the ancient Knights. Yet, they did not stay the same, for the lack of connection with their fellow men and decreasing level of technology threw many back into a feudal state. The Knights who once protected their home worlds had risen to become their rulers. Many of them made the right to pilot a Knight Suit hereditary, which lead to the formation of whole dynasties. One of these Dynasties was House Peregrine, named so after the vessel which first brought them to Sicarra. Over the 5 Millennia of their isolation, they had subdued all other Houses on the planet and annexed their Knights and men into their own household. It was House Peregrine who set out to the stars once more after the warp storms had subsided enough to allow safe travel. They visited all the worlds listed in their archives as colonies, but found many barren, their population long dead and their Knights long dismantled or consumed by the tooth of time. On those worlds that still maintained their knightly forces, they declared themselves their ancestors and brought them under their rule, whether peacefully or with the cannons and chain blades of their Knights. The Great Crusade When the forces of the Emperor's Great Crusade reached the Dinadan Cluster, it is said that House Peregrine readily took the opportunity to fight alongside the formidable Legiones Astartes. After having the Tech Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus examine their Knights, the House mounted the majority of their mechanical steeds and joined the Great Crusade. Countless worlds of the Cinnabar Sector were brought under the wing of the Emperor, either liberated from the clutches of Xenos or Daemons or forced into submission with the Knights' hammering cannons. It is widely accepted that House Peregrine developed its fondness for fast assaults and swift maneuvers from fighting alongside the IXth Legion, the Blood Angels, whose skill with the blade they tried to emulate. The Horus Heresy When Warmaster Horus betrayed the Emperor and dragged several of his brothers with him into corruption, the Dinadan Cluster was not spared from the flames of the civil war. Traitorous members of the Imperial Army left in the wake of the World Eaters bloody path towards Terra were ravaging the worlds supposedly under the protection of House Peregrine. When their call for help reached the Knights, they turned on their heels and rushed back to their home. Breaking through the hastily put up defense of the traitors, the Knights made planetfall and crushed those who slayed their subjects under the steely claws of their suits. The Battle for Glastonmouth During the heights of the battle for the Dinadan Cluster, it was revealed that the son of the High King of House Peregrine, originally tasked with defending Sicarra during the time of the Knights' absence, had succumbed to the lure of fame and power. Betraying his own, the Knights returning to their keep in Glastonmouth were met with fire from the city's defense batteries and the Knights protecting it. Unwary and having expected a peaceful return, High King Everard fell to the surprise attack of the traitors. Struck with shame and wrath over his brother's betrayal, Prince Philander took command over the Knights' forces and personally led the next attack on the city. Answering his sibling's mocking demand for an honorable duel with an artillery barrage from the cannons of his Knights, Philander and a select few charged into the city. Tearing their former comrades apart even after they surrendered under the violent onslaught, the two princes eventually met Knight to Knight. Though tired from the battle, Philander proved far superior to his younger brother and the duel ended with the defeat of the traitor. Sir Philander was not content, however. He called for all his siblings, declaring his line of the family for unfit to occupy the throne. Instead, he handed the rule to his most trusted Lieutenant, Primrose Hargrave-Peregrine. This decision has become one of the customs of House Peregrine, enabling those with the necessary abilities to exceed the limits of their birth. Though facing opposition from his relatives, no one dared to deny Sir Philander. After the reign over the House had been passed on, the prince took those left of his family and declared them and himself Freeblades, seeking to redeem the failure of their line with service until death. After they left Sicarra, they would not be seen again. After the Fire With the death of Horus and the interment of the Emperor on the Golden Throne ending the Horus Heresy in a pyrrhic victory, peace was slowly enforced once more across the Imperium. Similarly, House Peregrine reinforced their hold over the Dinadan CLuster, repairing their Knights and ridding themselves of every traitor they could find. Lady Primrose, now effectively High Queen Peregrine, declared that skill and not blood would decide over the throne. Every Knight of the House had the right to challenge the heir to a duel for the throne, no matter how low in the line of succession they stood. In the, not uncommon, case that multiple Knights would challenge the supposed heir, all of them would enter a fight against each other at the same time, with their performances being the deciding factor over their claim. These duels, whether one against one or many against each other, are known as the Bohort. War of the Beast (WIP) Age of Apostasy (WIP) The Black Crusades (WIP) The Dark Imperium Even cut off from the Segmentum Solar and the guiding light of the Astronomicon, House Peregrine has remained vigil over its domain. Having called all their Knights back home, the House intends to keep up the tradition of not having any foe stay on their worlds for longer than a week since the days of the Horus Heresy. With High King Reann Peregrine being of an age too old to let him join the fray of the frontlines, it is his niece, Onnifer Peregrine, who holds active command over the House's forces. So far, she has held her position through 12 duels. Sicarra The home of House Peregrine and cradle of the whole Dinadan Cluster is a dry, dusty Agri World. Rich in space but poor in water, the Knights of ancient times used to deploy for the protection of its few rivers and oases against raiders and hostile wildlife. With the planetary Government of Glastonmouth as its capital, the planet is heavily defended. Culture As Rulers House Peregrine rules over the entire Dinadan Cluster, an area of space in the Cinnabar Sector, harboring over a dozen systems. Each planet is ruled by a member of the House rather than a Governor provided by the Administratum. While this has lead to tensions in the past, the sheer military prowess House Peregrine possesses is enough to buy them some negligence with the High Lords of Terra. The role of protectors and rulers engraved on them by history, House Peregrine sees the demands it imposes on its subjects more than justified. Loyalty to the House is key and those betraying it even slightly usually face death. Traditions The Bohort With each and every Knight able to issue a challenge for the rule, those eventually inheriting the throne or leadership in battle enjoy absolute obedience of those following them. Those who have proven their right to rule in the Bohort are rarely challenged in their time again and rarely are their children. However, the Bohort is not merely a tool to ensure that only the most skilled pilots serve, but has also become a practice to resolve quarrels between individual Knights or entire Courts. The Colors Any Knight House takes pride in their colors, but some more than others. House Peregrine belongs to this category, strictly refusing to cover their heraldry with something so trivial as camouflage. The only exception of this is the Imperial Aquila, the symbol of their service for the Emperor and the Imperium as a whole. Even so, it often remains a detail on the colorful hulls and banners of House Peregrine's Knights. The Death Cult However, there is also a darker, ominous side to House Peregrine, one that makes many allies and commanders uneasy in their presence. Rumors of strange rituals conducted in the depths of their Keep and their encampments persisted over the millennia and have become a permanent odd flavor accompanying their aid in battle. The contents of these rumors vary, though a persistent theme in all of them is the exchange of blood between pilots before a battle. It does not help that many pilots regard their own death as eventually inevitable and part of their duty, hence lacking a degree of fear that would be considered part of a healthy mindset. Unlike regular Sicarreens, House Peregrine does leave their dead permanently in the desert. After carrion eaters and insects have cleaned the carcass of flesh, the skeletons is retrieved and encased in a block of Dib resin, harvested from a tree native to the planet. Once hardened, the resin remains translucent with a slight red tint. The such prepared skeletons are then taken back to the House's Keep and displayed in the family crypt, displayed next to rows upon rows of ancestors. Those whose body cannot be retrieved after their demise receive an block encasing a platinum plate with their name engraved on it instead. Disposition Born in their pragmatic, underlying nature as once-settlers and -colonists somewhat contradicting, others say complimenting, their strict rule, they bear themselves in a nonchalant manner towards not only their subjects but also other Knights and lower servants of the Imperium. Reportedly, pilots of House Peregrine are notorious for their languid attitude towards both nobles and commoners, resulting in a large number of children of uncertain lineage being born all over the sector. Combat Doctrine House Peregrine has no shortage of any Knight pattern, but prefers to overwhelm their enemies as quickly as possible anyways. Their pilots prefer the intense rush of storming the enemy's defenses, trampling troops and machines alike under their machines. Sporting the Knight Paladin as their most commonly employed pattern, House Peregrine prefers Shock & Awe tactics to fully use the potential of their suits. Most commonly, they open a battle with a thunderous barrage from their Rapid-Fire Battle Cannons, letting a rain of explosive shells loose on opposing forces. Following the initial artillery strike come the Knights Errant and Armiger, storming into enemy lines and tearing them apart with Reaper Chainweapons and Thunderstrike Gauntlets, Thermal Spears and Rocket barrages. Notable House Peregrine Knights * Solace Through Wrath: One of the rare Porphyron Pattern Knights, this machine was piloted by no other than Sir Everard Peregrine, High King during the time of the Horus Heresy. Painted pitch black after the death of Sir Everard's brother, it is said that the Knight's machine spirit was as grief struck as it's pilot. It was destroyed beyond repair when Sir Everard was ambushed by his own traitorous son. * Sword of Sicarra: The Cerastus Lancer belonging to Sir Philander, the Radiant Lance. Recorded as a marvelous machine of extraordinary grace and speed, it left Sicarra along with its owner. Many younger or lower nobles of the House venture into the galaxy at some point in their life, following rumors and hoping to retrieve the Knight along with the remains of Sir Philander. Most return empty-handed, others not at all. * Thunderous March: Carrying firepower akin to several tanks, this Knight Crusader belonged to Lady Primrose Hargrave-Peregrine, close confidant of Sir Philander. The suits's machine Spirit is highly protective and its pilots usually provide covering fire for their melee-oriented peers. * Old Watchdog: Traditionally the Knight of High Kings and Queens retiring from active combat, this Warden obliterates infantry with its Avenger Gatling Cannon and maims vehicles with its Thunderstrike Gauntlet. Countless centuries of experience have made its spirit calm and steady, perfectly suited to protect evacuations and landing zones. * Sienna's Revenge: A Knight Acheron, currently piloted by Sir Beauregard Peregrine and equipped with a spirit burning just as much for battle as its pilot. * Twinfold Glory: Able to take on infantry and other Knights, the Castigator piloted by Lady Onnifer is famous for its machine spirit, which thirst to fight other Knights. Notable House Peregrine Personnel * Sir Everard Peregrine, the Sable King: High King during the Horus Heresy, Sir Everard painted his Knight Porphyron pitch black after the death of his brother on the battlefield. He lead House Peregrine through countless battles, his calm mind and quiet authority earning him the respect of not only his own troops. He found an ungraceful end at the hands of his traitorous, younger son. In what would become a tradition, his skeleton would be preserved in the resin of the Dib tree, a plant native to Sicarra. * Sir Philander Peregrine, the Radiant Lance: Older son of Sir Everard and commonly regarded as a living example for those serving under him. Famously known for denouncing his line's right to inherit the throne of Sicarra after his younger Brother, whose name has been expunged from the family annals, betrayed the Imperium during the Horus Heresy. He left Sicarra along with his siblings and cousins to seek redemption in service until death. Many Knights have vowed to search for his remains and bring them home to the family tomb. * Lady Primrose Hargrave-Peregrine, the Desert-Born: Originally a lowly Knight Armiger pilot, she earned the trust of Sir Philander and eventually became his second in command and earned the right to command a Knight Crusader. Always by his side and covering his maneuvers with the cannons of her Knight, no one dared to doubt Sir Philander's decision to declare her the new heir of House Peregrine. Many see their suspicions for their romantic relationship confirmed in the fact that she bore a son soon after Sir Philander's departure, though it remains forever unknown if he was aware of her pregnancy. * Ormond Ryer-Peregrine: Originally a mere member of Sicarra's milita, Ormonde Ryer proved vital to the success of a raid on the Eldar Craftworld Baeldar-Ynn. Escorting one of the Houses Sacristans to a Court of stricken Knights deep within the wraithbone labyrinth, Ormond and his forces managed break through the Xenos forces and hold out until the Knights were repaired. For his extraordinary deeds, he was elevated to the rank of a noble and allowed to sire his own sub-line of House Peregrine. * Sir Reann Peregrine, the Once Lost: Current High King of House Peregrine and retired to piloting a Knight Warden. Though a veteran of many wars, he opted for relinquish direct command over the Knights' forces to his son, Beauregard Peregrine at the dawn of the 42nd Millennium. Ever since, he has not left Sicarra, tending to his duty as a ruler rather than a military commander. * Sir Beauregard Peregrine, the Ardent Hawk: Oldest son of House Peregrine and twin of Lady Onnifer, it was him who had been nominally declared heir to the throne by their father, Sir Reann. The siblings have engaged in multiple Bohorts since that decision, with favor ever shifting between them. Sir Beauregard is known for his deep hatred of Orks, against whom he lost his first battle. Ever since, he has been eager to deploy against the green menace wherever he could find it. Many imperial commanders owe their victory over an Ork force to Sir Bearuregard and his Knight Acheron. * Lady Onnifer Peregrine, the Striking Hawk: Oldest daughter of House Peregrine and twin of Sir Beauregard, she challenged her brother to a Bohort over the right to the throne immediately after their father's announcement to make him heir. While victorious, her brother retaliated in the same manner, resulting in a fight with ever-shifting favor every time the siblings meet. Despite their rivalry over the throne, the twins are known to work together excellently on the battlefield, a result of their training since childhood. Her first loss was dealt to her by an Eldar Wraithknight and she has vowed to hunt and destroy the Xenos machine by all means. House Appearance House Colors Sicarra being a world of extremes, this is somewhat reflected by House Peregrine's colors. Black and white representing the cycle of scorching days and freezing nights, blue accents symbolize the importance of water for the people of the planet and the significance House Peregrine held by protecting it. House Arms Named after the Peregrine, the very ship that brought the first colonists to Sicarra, House Peregrine incorporates the 3 moons of its homeworld into its livery to honor their humble beginnings. Depicted alongside them on a field of black is the Imperial Aquila, though its shape has been altered to resemble the sharp, regal appearance of the large hawks native to Sicarreen deserts. Notable Campaigns (WIP) Quotes By About =Feel Free To Leave Your Own = Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperium